Complete
by Howler Red
Summary: A "book" about the characters i have made. Please give reviews (honest ones) about my story, It is still I an the making I have only finished one chapter for one part of the book I am trying to be on the ball about it though so forgive meh please. (SMALL SMUT, SWEARING AND VIOLENCE)


**Bell's story Chapter 1**

* * *

"MOM please don't leave me what did I do. What should I do to make you not leave me...Please don't go. Bell says "We can't deal with your "friend" anymore it is to much for us to handle" says Bell's mom as she started to walk away "I wanted a normal child I am stuck with you" says Bell Dad with a sneer "...P-please D-on't Le-eave me-e" Bell says between hiccups of sobs. Bell looks at her parents as they walk away from her. Bell watches as the turn into black dust and fly away as dust in the wind. Bell grabs a piece of dust as it flies by them and kneels down and cries into there hands while asking "why did you leave me"

Bell hears a faint sound, Bell lifts there head do get a better listen she realize that it is a voice saying not a sound. Bell looks around to see if any one is watching her but there is nothing but black around them Bell closes there eyes and lets there black werewolf ears and tail with red tips come out so they can hear better. "Wake up Bell!" Bell closes there eyes to try to focus on the voice when Bell open there eyes they look at ceiling of the all to familiar orphanage. Bell realizes that it was just one of there normal nightmares. Bell has a nightmare almost every night.

"Are you OK." asks the voice "Hmm what happened?" Asks Bell as they look around to see a girl with rainbow hair and paint spots all over her "You started to shake and cry in your sleep then your werewolf ears popped out of no where." Bell jumps back on the rickety bed with the news that her ears popped out in her sleep. Bell quickly puts there ears back

"Hay I haven't seen you before are you new? Bell asks as they put on there red t-shirt over there sports bra "Yup I just arrived today, to be honest I ran away from my parents." the girl says way to cheerfully "How come, if ya don't mind me asking." Bell asks "Oh well the abused me because of my hands, horns and tail." the girl says while holding up her hands for bell to see. The girls hands are covered in scales and she has claws instead of nails. "Oh wow that is super cool, You are part dragon?" bell asks "My parents don't think they are cool and yeah I am." says the girl

"I just had a thought how do you know my name? asks Bell "Oh I asked the weird lady at the front desk for the names of everyone in the orphanage." Said the girl "Wait there are like a hundred fifty of us how could you remember our names?" asked bell "I have a really good memory, speaking of names you don't know mine yet I am Lavender but my friends call me Lucky." said Lucky "Cute name Lucky why do your friends call you L-" Before Bell could finish the dinner bell rang "Opp i should get going I was told to go to the office at dinner BYE. said Lucky as she left. Bell started of to the bathroom. When Bell got to the bathroom they had to decide whether they would go into the girls or the boy bathroom. Bell chose the boys bathroom cause they preferred it .Bell went to the stall and went, and then looked at the mirror and Pushed there navy blue shoulder langth hair out of her face and took off there backpack and pulled a gray hoodie out of it and put it on over there red t-shirt.

Then a Blond haired Green eyed boy came in "Eww what the hell are you doing in here you creep, don't you know this is the boys bathroom, you fag get out." Says the boy " John please do we really need to do this I have things to do, the dinner bell just rang please" Bell said "You only won the last round because of the bell there isn't any reason I couldn't kill you now bitch!" Yells John as he roles up his sleeves " Please don't do this john." says Bell while getting mentally prepared for a fight

"Don't tell me what to do." John says as he pulls back his fist "NOPLEASEDONTDOTHIS" Bell Yells quickly right as johns bony fist hits Bell right on the lips. Bell falls backward and tastes blood. John climbs on top of Bell and whispers in there ear "on tuesday I will remind you that you are a girl in the worst way possible." Bell curls into a ball under John. A sharp pain fills Bell head as john smacks Bell across the face "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" Bells eyes fill with tears as they look at John. John looks at Bell with a disgusting smile. His eyes go from victory to terrified as Bells eyes started to fade in and out of burnt orange to fire red "The hell?!" Bells head filled with words of another being it said "lEt Me OuT BElL." "Let ME ShoW ThIS DuMBasS WhaT iS RiGHt." a pain grew from inside her head as the voice started to take over her body. John got off of Bell "The hell is wrong with you, Did I scare you to much."

The voice in Bells head got louder demanding Bell let them out. Bell started to feel there body slipping away from her control as the voice started to take control "P-please leave or you might get hurt." says bell trying to warn John that the voice was taking over. John picked up Bell and said calmly and smooth "Don't tell me what to do and don't threaten me." Then he punched Bell right on the mouth. The shock made Bell Pass out John let her fall to the ground and kicked her stomach then left.

Bell woke up a few minutes later bleeding and tired. Bell got up and went to the mirror and saw a long cut going from her right ear across there mouth and then down to the middle of her chin. Bell grabbed some paper towels then put them under the faucet. Bell dabbed the wet towel on her cut. Halfway through the cleaning of the cut she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she lifted her hoodie and shirt to see a huge bruise. Bell realized that she didn't feel it at first because of the put there shirt and hoodie back down and went back to cleaning the blood off of there face.

When Bell finished the cleaning they looked in there backpack for something to cover there face she finds a old red bandana to use. Bell looks at the mirror reflection as they put on there bandana. When Bells is done they leave the bathroom and head towards the cafeteria. When Bells gets to the cafeteria they pull up her hood to stop people from seeing there hair. Bell knows that they will be in trouble for being late to dinner so Bell decides to skip it they go back to the room they share with four other people.

A hour later everyone is told to go back to there said room and the other people Bell shares the room with arrives. Lucky arrives first then a green haired girl named Emily then a blonde haired girl named Poly then a brown haired girl named Ava then a black haired girl named Luna that Bell never really got along with. "Whats with the mask?" asked Ava "Nothing." said Bell not wanting to get into it "Doesn't look like nothing." Says Luna "I said Nothing" Bell said getting annoyed at them Lucky noticing that bell didn't want to talk says "Girls Bell doesn't want to talk to stop." Bell smiles at Lucky "OK fine" says Ava

Bell goes to the bathroom in there room and changes into there pajamas and takes off the bandana. Bell looks at the now scab on there face and dicides to just wear it and refuse any questions. Bell brushes there teeth and finger combs there hair then leaves the bathroom."WOAH what happend to your face?!" asked Poly "Nothing happend I just fell on the stairs." Bell said making up the story as they go "Is this why you missed dinner?" asked Lucky. Bell goes quite. "You can tell us what happened you know we will listen and help if we can" says Ava "No thanks i don't feel like it, it doesn't matter anyway there is nothing you can do about it anyway." says Bell trying to make a point that they didnt want to talk

The girl all look at each other then nod "What?" Bell asks. The girls grab Bell then pin Bell down on the bed behind Bell "Hay what the hell get off." Bell says while trying to get out from under them "No ,tell us what happened, you know we are here for you we are in this together." Bell starts to get angry at the word "together" "I said get the hell off!" Bells pushed harder trying to get away "I don't want anyone to get hurt" Says Bell. Bell Knows the only way to get enough strength to get them off is to go werewolf but Bell has a history in hurting people while in werewolf mode "Tell us what you are hiding." Says Emily "FINE JUST GET THE HELL OFF ME!" yells Bell knowing that going werewolf mode could lead to a problematic situation

The girls get off of Bell so then Bell can speak. "Well what happened is..." Bell stops mid sentence to think 'If I tell them that what really happened I could get in trouble for being in the boys bathroom' "What happened is I got in a fight with a ally cat in the back... Happy now." says Bell. The girls look disappointed "really that's it." says Luna "What the hell else where you expecting a HUGE street fight or something" says Bell with a sneer "No but i was expecting something better then some pussy cat." Says Ava. Bell looks at Lucky and sees Lucky staring at Bell with intense eyes "I am going to bed." says Lucky. The other girls went to bed as well but Bell could not go to bed

Bell stares at the ceiling until she starts drifting into sleep. When Bell Wakes up they see a normal ceiling they see everyday but something doesn't feel right Bell gets out of there bed and look around. Everything seems normal, Then the room goes from normal to black in a twist of light and black. Bell hears a voice Behind them "MaRRy ChrIsTsMAs BeLl i ThOUgHt It WoULd bE bESt If I gAvE mYseLf a ProPEr InTRO, I aM tHE SIde ThaT WiLL HeLp YoU I wILl AlwaYS ProTeCT YoU." Bell turns around to see a clone of themself the only diferestes are that their wolf ears are out the same type as Bell but a little darker, their eyes were blood red with Xs for pupils, and a knife was sticking out of a pocket. "What are you?" Bell asked "i'm you can't you see or are your eyes broken along with your heart." the Clone said with a grin going from ear to ear " What do you want?" asked bell "I want you to-" a cold water was splashed on the two Bells as the clone was in mid sentence.


End file.
